


Bar None

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach Captains Challenge [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse, Crack, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: If Soifon and Omaeda marry, would it be a dream come true for him, perhaps not a chubby wife, but one of great prestige and...
Relationships: Oomaeda Marechiyo/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Series: Bleach Captains Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802971
Kudos: 1
Collections: Focus on Female Characters





	Bar None

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written as part of a challenge between me and a writer named Evilhumour Author where we took a prompt involving each set of captains and ran with, seeing what the other came up with.
> 
> Prompt: If Omaeda has a crush on Soifon, where does the crush stem from and who would dominate if they married.

When he had first joined the second division, he had decided that Soifon taicho would be a good catch, no… she wasn't nice and pretty… she had no folds in her skin and she was thin as a rail. However, what made her a good catch was the fact that she was from one of the other noble families, a taicho, and the leader of the secret police. That made up for what he thought were bad looks on her part.

Perhaps the money and prestige had blinded him, but he had somehow been able to convince her to marry him, and marry they had, to his mother's dismay. His mother had said that a woman as thin as a rail would be of a bad temperament, the sort that one had no control over. She also griped about the fact that she was more ugly then the baby sister of the family.

Marechiyo was beginning to think, as he sat in the sake bar in the Seireitei that his mother had been in fact right, and that he had been in fact reduced to something of his former self. It wasn't the Omaeda that was in control in this relationship, but in fact, one taicho who had extreme problems of her own.

He turned to a spiky red head next to him, who seemed familiar. "I just got married you know."

"Ahh…" someone with a numbered tattoo on his face spoke up, also oddly familiar. "I think everyone has heard of the great Omaeda marring his taicho."

"Really… it is the worst marriage ever," the fat man muttered.

"And how is that so," the familiar blond haired guy sipped his drink, a weird spike on his head.

"You look kind of like a blond Elvis," he stated, which for some reason caused the three to get worried looks. "Anyways… she refuses to touch me… she is so majorly fixated on her Yoruichi-sama. That damn cat, I want to strangle her…"

"Did you _really_ think that obsession would go away?" Renji stated.

"I only married her because of the prestige too," the man muttered, becoming more drunk.

"Fish..." the red haired man held out a basket of fried fish mischievously.

"Sure… this tastes awful," the man stated, but continued to eat it.

"I think she married for the same reason," the blond haired guy mumbled.

"And you defiantly shouldn't expect perks from a marriage like that," the number guy laughed. "Now… if it was Rangiku… that is another story all together."

"She beats me and tells me I have to lose all my beautiful weight," Omaeda mumbled… continuing to munch on… fish. "She beats me when I mouth off, or I don't do what she says."

"Really?" Renji asked suddenly, only to have the door spring open on the sake bar.

"There you are Omaeda…" came the stern female voice.

The Kira shuddered. "She still uses your last name like your not married."

Soifon went and grabbed the man's ear, dragging him out of the room. "We are going home now. I can't believe that you had the nerve to come and disgrace me like that!"

"Well…" Hisagi leaned over the back of his chair watching them walk out. "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes… as you know who wears the pants in that family as they say."

"How'd he ever get into a marriage like that," Renji took another big drink.

"Simple…" Kira shrugged his shoulders, sighing about certain reflections on his and another shingami's possible marriage problems, if he could ever get the guts to admit to her he liked her. "… Nobles don't marry for love except on very few occasions. It is for ties, money and prestige."

"Glad I'm not a noble," Renji murmured. "Oh… sorry Kira."

"No offence taken."


End file.
